


马斯坦的迷你裙妄想

by xiyan8Q8Q



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: mini skirt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyan8Q8Q/pseuds/xiyan8Q8Q
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	马斯坦的迷你裙妄想

预警：  
#迷你裙妄想（？）#莎佐（只是单纯想看罗伊酱被骑）大佐可能会比较弱势一点  
#交往一周年前提

“我想看你穿这个。”

霍克艾中尉正捧着开了盖的精致礼物盒，那之中安静地躺着一条米色的迷你裙。中尉的右手中还紧紧攥着皱巴巴的丝带，脸上原本挂着些许期待的微笑已经彻彻底底变成了一种难以言说的表情，似乎在极力忍耐什么。现在她抿着嘴角将质疑的目光转向了马斯坦的脸庞。她在等待他的解释，而这位大佐却像完全没有看到似的偏开头继续自己的演说。

“比起军部那种卷纸筒一样把腿笼个严实的无味长裤，果然还是迷你裙更能够凸显出你的女性韵味啊，霍克艾中尉。”他故意使用了敬称，这显得马斯坦嘴角恶趣味般的笑意更加浓重。

“想要风情万种的女秘书请现在辞职去从商。”面对不正经上司的挑衅，霍克艾中尉挑挑眉闭上眼睛，从容地把礼物盒盖好放回原处。“另外，请注意自己的言行，马斯坦大佐。刚才的发言我完全可以起诉您性骚扰喔。”

“哎呀哎呀，只是一条迷你裙而已。”见中尉放下了礼物盒，马斯坦急忙两步跨过来按住霍克艾想要抽离的手：“军部的迷你裙革命总是需要实践的，那么就从霍克艾中尉开始试行！......况且我可是难得千挑万选一件礼物送给你啊莉莎，就这样被质疑审美很伤男人自尊的——”

“哼，是吗？”霍克艾中尉毫不留情地抽开了手抱臂在胸前，用怀疑的目光来回审视面前的上司和他与他个人品味格格不入的礼物盒。说实话听到马斯坦那一番狡辩她居然有那么一点点的动摇。——试问哪位女性能够坚定地面对心爱的男人的花言巧语呢？

总之经过马斯坦大佐的一番“努力”说服，霍克艾中尉最终是穿上了那条迷你裙。习惯了军部那身严肃又充满压迫感的制服，现在突然换上这种过于活泼且自由的迷你裙总感觉不太适应，霍克艾中尉小心翼翼地往下拉扯着过短的裙摆以防走光，脸上难得泛起了红晕。

“怎样？”她问道。

一阵沉默后，摸着下巴仔细审视的大佐给出了“啊果然应该把裙摆调高一点”的答复。忍无可忍的中尉当即暴起，揪住大佐的衣领将他放倒在旁边的沙发上。不过霍克艾中尉很快就意识到自己的失态，正当她准备松开被捏出几根皱褶的衣领时，却发现衣领的主人在用一种奇怪的眼神盯着她，面色是不正常的潮红。

突然的安静让霍克艾这才意识到自己和马斯坦的姿势有多么糟糕。此刻她正单膝跪在马斯坦敞开的双腿之间，即使是身着迷你裙，也以一种极具压迫性的姿势紧贴着面对面。马斯坦显然还是无法应对这种超近距离的凝视，他立刻举起了双手放在肩侧表示投降，红着脸转过头去小声嘀咕了一句。

“太近了吧。”

气氛变得窘迫了起来。马斯坦张着腿并拢也不是，张开好像又显得更加奇怪。不只是呼吸凝滞，马斯坦的全身都绷紧了，脚尖努力地踮起好让大腿稍微离开被隔着裤子蒸得发烫的沙发。僵硬的肌肉承受不起太久的支撑，开始不受控制地发颤。一直以来的主导地位被轻而易举地夺去，这意想不到又来得突然的情欲将马斯坦搞得像个害羞的小学生，但事实上他已经不是个处男了。

霍克艾中尉的表情变了变。即使是这么亲密地相处了快要一年，她也从没见过这样的马斯坦。原来这个老是把不正经玩笑话挂嘴边的大佐也会露出这样的表情，这让她感觉像是回到了从前马斯坦还在她家做学徒的时候。——是啊，参军以来日子仿佛被拉长成好几倍，久到她都快忘记几年前的马斯坦也不过是一个毛头小伙子。

想要把这样的表情再延长一点——或者说，想看看这张强撑着妄图掩去多余表情的脸能糟糕到哪个地步去，霍克艾中尉收回了起身的想法，准备将强势的作风带到这一场情事上来。

霍克艾将膝盖往前推推，一直顶到了底，她听见马斯坦几乎是颤抖着地深吸了一口气，然后死死憋住不敢呼出来。马斯坦腿间的那个器官已经早就抬了头，霍克艾小小地惊讶了一瞬。

马斯坦感到十分尴尬。

“啊啊、莉莎......”

“您硬了，马斯坦大佐。”霍克艾的敬语仿佛是宣告马斯坦罪加一等的判词。马斯坦的喉结上下动了动，像是被什么扼住了脖子一样仅能从中发出一两声无意义的短促音节。的确，霍克艾中尉威风凛凛的样子不是今天才见，但温存的时刻她从来不会这样。马斯坦脑子晕晕的，神经纤维放电的嗡嗡声塞满了耳畔，因此霍克艾的“质问”听在耳中显得更加震耳欲聋。他还没搞清楚状况。从某种意义上来说，今天也可以算作是马斯坦的第一次——第一次被夺过主导权的中尉支配。

霍克艾满怀恶意的膝盖抵着马斯坦的裤裆碾了碾，他努力把控着的呼吸节奏已经彻底被打乱了，他急促地吐着气，从鼻腔里呼出一声隐忍的闷哼。马斯坦举在两旁的手慢慢放了下来，试探性地搂上霍克艾的腰侧。脸上的红雾还未消除，而霍克艾低下头吻了他。

温软的唇瓣一接触就不想再分开，高热的口腔被中尉稍凉的舌尖毫不留情地入侵，马斯坦从前使过的招数全被她丝毫不差地学了过去，然后现在用来回敬他自己——多么窘迫的局面。滑腻的软舌扫荡似的席卷了口中的每一个角落，勾住稍显惊愕而不知所措的另一根舌头与之纠缠，霍克艾身上那令人舒心的淡香盈满鼻间，马斯坦产生了像吃糖吃到牙根发酸一般的错觉。  
哎呀哎呀，看来太聪明有时候也不是一件好事，马斯坦在专注接吻的间隙抽空想了想。浸了些薄汗的手指从衣服的下摆侵入，抚慰着霍克艾背后凹凸不平的疤痕，现在该是他的反攻时刻了，马斯坦眯起眼睛，嘴角愉悦地弯了上来。

本在后背逗留的手掌抚上霍克艾的颈侧，马斯坦主动仰起头接下中尉的挑战书。拇指贴在脸颊光洁的肌肤上轻轻摩挲，舌尖找到一个疏忽之际向对面发动了猛烈的侵袭，霍克艾的舌头被推回原位，布满神经的敏感的舌底被对面粗糙的舌背从根部到头舔舐了个遍。水汽的蒸发让指尖温度骤降，冰凉的指腹捏住中尉通红且发烫的耳垂亲昵地揉捏。来不及吞咽的唾液从大佐的嘴角溢出，顺着下颚滴进还没来得及更换的深色军服里，马斯坦的反攻来势汹汹。虽然并不想把这个缠绵的亲吻变成两人较量的战场，但马斯坦一向不甘心自己掌控的地位被如此简单地夺去。霍克艾还紧紧捏着衣领的手被包裹住，一根手指强势地塞进她的掌心迫使它松开转而接纳新的物体，马斯坦拉着她的手放在胸前。

薄薄的衬衫不能阻挡肌肤传来热量，指尖好像被胸腔深处有力的搏动震得发麻。掌心底下能够感受到马斯坦胸腹精壮的肌肉和清晰的起伏，然后缓慢地朝下......朝下，霍克艾触碰到那精巧的拉链头。

马斯坦留恋地舔舔霍克艾的嘴唇，结束了这绵长的一吻，他们都有些气喘吁吁。马斯坦的眼角被情欲熏得通红，此前过于专注地盯着中尉让眼底蓄起少量的泪液以保持眼部的湿润。握着中尉的手指又收拢了些，好像在暗示什么，轻皱眉头望向她的眼神里充满了恳求，马斯坦看起来像刚刚哭闹了一场、现在正喘着气眼巴巴期待吃到棒棒糖的小学生。霍克艾了然地向下瞥了一眼，顺从地用两指捻住拉链往下拉。

性器被柔软手掌裹住的感觉让马斯坦狠狠吸了一口气，喉间发出愉悦的低哼。霍克艾只是拉开了那层松垮的军裤就没有了继续深入的打算，但即使是这样，她也能清楚地感受到那根硬挺在手底下搏动，以及那之上凸出的狰狞的青筋。霍克艾握住马斯坦的性器潦草地套弄几下，被顶起来的内裤上端已经被溢出的黏液浸湿了一块。马斯坦难耐地轻喘着，把一只手放到了霍克艾的大腿上，从那可爱的迷你裙的下摆伸了进去。不得不说，迷你裙在这种方面的确是一个相当方便的东西。

马斯坦大佐是个竞争心很强的人。不过很可惜，霍克艾中尉显然也被激起了这种欲望。她再一次俯下身来吻了他，余光瞄见马斯坦背后的沙发靠垫底下露出白色的一角。

“这是什么？”霍克艾眼疾手快，用撑在马斯坦身侧的手飞快地伸到沙发靠垫里，拽出了那个小盒子。

“什......啊、啊，那是......！”马斯坦还沉浸在欲望当中，这突然的变故叫他一下子头脑发懵:“别打开！把它给我。......好吗？”

看来马斯坦自己也知道中尉是不会把拿到手的东西还给他的。霍克艾单手打开礼物盒看了看，那是一枚精致的发夹，结构非常简洁却不失美感，很有趣的设计，并且在军部里戴着也不会特别显眼。

“一开始就知道你不可能把迷你裙当做礼物来送给我的。”达到目的的霍克艾抽回手起身就往外走。“哎呀哎呀——”她模仿着马斯坦的语气:“罗伊·马斯坦大佐真是个没什么定力的男人，手被弄得好脏，得赶快去洗洗。”说这话时，她还故意甩了甩那只沾染着马斯坦体液的手。

“啊啊、喂，喂！”马斯坦的脸一下变得通红。中尉全身上下还是干净整洁的衣装，连刚刚被自己弄乱的迷你裙上的褶子也被她一一抚好变回锋利的状态；而他自己——皱巴巴的衣领，凌乱的白色衬衫，敞开的裤子拉链下还可怜兮兮地挺着没解决的情欲。“你就准备那样一走了之吗，莉莎！至少也......”

“啊，顺便提醒您一下，计划泄露导致的失败，在战场上的结果可要严重得多喔，马斯坦大佐。”经过门边的时候，霍克艾得意地转身补上一句。

“您这个周年纪念礼的计划还真是像小学男生一样幼稚呢，再见。”

“莉莎——喂？喂！可恶......这个薄情的女人！”走廊上传来逐渐减小的脚步声，无人回应的马斯坦大佐只好一边“骂骂咧咧”地抽了几张纸，一边狼狈地提着裤子冲进浴室。

不过，至少目睹了一次穿着迷你裙的中尉，值了。马斯坦心中犹如被什么人强行占了便宜一般的不甘在这种想法下平息了不少。其实中尉穿迷你裙的样子很漂亮，但在那种情况下马斯坦不太好开口说，只好拼命想了个说辞来搪塞过去。只不过......

“果然还是深蓝色的军装迷你裙比较适合你啊，莉莎！”


End file.
